


Commitment

by Finnbalorsheelturn



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NXT - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Smut, Suggestive, WWE - Freeform, imagine, no gay shit, samoa joe - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnbalorsheelturn/pseuds/Finnbalorsheelturn
Summary: The idea was with smut in my head but I’m far from confident in writing smut so just gonna end it before that happens. You can fill in the rest





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> sorry of there are any spelling mistakes :/

You grabbed the last ham sandwich and started to walk towards the table with Sami, Finn and Joe around it. When you sat down Finn started to tell you about the booking Hunter had told him about. After a few minutes the Samoan man sitting across from you caught your attention, you looked at him and raised your eyebrow in question, he just smiled at you and turned back to Finn who was still blabbering on. You knew what that face meant and you got exited even seeing it appear on his rugged face.  
While listening to Finn and Joe talk you heard a soft voice next to you ‘Hey Y/N can I ask you something?’ You turned to Sami and smiled 'of course you can’ 'would you go on a date with me’ he asked softly but at that exact moment Joe and Finn had stopped talking and you saw Sami’s face go red. You smiled at him softly 'I would love to’ at that you saw a big smile appear on the Canadian man 'yeah, eh, ok, awesome. Should I pick you up tomorrow at 8?’ He smiled at you his confidence comic back, you nodded at him. When you turned back towards the two other men around the table you realized agreeing to the date may not have been the smartest decision. Finn wasn’t the problem he seemed exited about seeing his two friends get together, Joe was the problem, when you turned to him you could only read anger and frustration on his face. You raised an eyebrow at him, he huffed at stood up walking off. 'Were is he going?’ Sami asked confused, you just sighed and stood up 'I don’t know I’m gonna follow him, see you later guys.’ You smiled at the two of them and followed Joe to his dressing room.  
'What are you so mad about now?!’ You asked frustrated 'what got into me?! You’re the one agreeing to a date with Sami!’ He said getting very close to you 'yeah of course I would it’s Sami what the fuck is your problem here?!’ 'What’s my problem?! Y/N we have been sleeping together since you got here?! You expect me to just be fine with this?!’ He said getting more annoyed by the minute 'yes, yes I fucking do! Notice what you said there sleeping together we. Are. Not. Exclusive remember?! You were the one that didn’t want to be with me like that so stop fucking complaining!’ You said stepping away from him as you walked to the door Joe said one more thing 'Y/N if you walk out that fucking door anything we ever had is done you got that!’ You turned your head a bit and as you opened the door you said 'well fucking good, you’re and ass either way’ you stormed out of the dressing room with a million thoughts and emotions taking over your mind.  
'Were the fuck is that skirt’ you whispered to yourself rummaging through your clothes trying to find a specific skirt you knew would look good for your date at that moment the bell rand 'aw shit, IM COMING! ONE SECOND’ You screamed towards the door looking through your room you quickly grabbed a skirt that may have been a bit to much but it was doable.  
'Hiya Sami’ you said smiling, he looked up and down and smiled at you 'hi Y/N, you look fantastic!’ 'Thanks sweetheart, I’m just gonna grab my purse and we can go!’ You smiled at him and you ran back into your house quickly grabbing your purse 'let’s go!’ You said as you linked your arm in his.  
After you and Sami got back to your apartment the two of you stood before the door a bit awkwardly 'Y/N I’m sorry but, I think this isn’t gonna work… I like you obviously but, more as a friend’ when your heard those words you let out a deep breath and held Sami’s shoulder a relieved expression clear on your face 'oh thank god, I was scared you didn’t think that. It was so much fun but it just wasn’t datey. If you know what I mean’ you said smiling at him, he smiled right back relief clear 'I’m glad we think the same, it would have been so awkward’ smiling brightly at each other you hugged the red head and kissed him on the cheek 'don’t get me wrong it was a lot of fun. We should go out again but then just as friends.’ He smiled at you and nodded 'ofcourse! Have a nice evening Y/N I’ll see you tomorrow!’ He said turning around, you opened the door and walked back into your apartment putting your purse down and taking a deep breath as you leaned on the counter your mind was buzzing about everything that happened today. When the bell rang you looked up realizing you had been standing there for about 10 minutes you shook of the thoughts and walked back to the door, when you opened it you gasped 'Joe? What are you doing here?!’ You spoke in an annoyed voice he just looked at you up and down obviously not expecting the revealing skirt and tight shirt, he cleared his throat 'can I come in?’ He asked usual confidence back in his posture 'no, no you can’t’ you said leaning agains the door annoyance clear 'oh come on are you still fucking mad about that?!’ He said also getting annoyed you looked at him shocked 'yea, of course I fucking am! You have no right to tell me who to date or not!’ 'Oh come on Y/N it obviously didn’t work out as you wanted it to as I do not see him in your apartment. I guess you should have listened to me’ he said cockiness clear in his every word 'oh fuck you!’ You spat at him turning around and trowing the door closed.  
When you didn’t hear the usual click you turned around as you saw Joe calmly closing the door behind him as he walked into your apartment, you crossed your arms and glared at him 'I think that gesture made it pretty fucking clear that I don’t want to talk to you anymore’ you took one step closer to him, he looked you up and down once more as he walked forward and closed the gap between you kissing you 'no, no Joe, don’t you’re an asshole, you can’t just expect me to fuck and forgive’ you said breaking up the kiss, he put his arms around you waist leaving small pecks on your neck 'I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been a dick’ he mumbled agains your neck 'no you shouldn’t have’ you grabbed his face with both hands looking into his eyes, you tilted your head 'I can’t keep doing this’ you whispered 'Neither can I’ he whispered pulling you close you him, he looked at your lips and then back you your eyes 'so, you want to commit to this?’ You asked him stroking his cheek, he leaned into your soft gesture as he nodded 'yeah, I wouldn’t want anything but for you to be next to me forever’ he whispered you looked at him and kissed him passionately 'good’ you whispered agains his lips, he grabbed you by your ass and lifted you up 'good indeed because that means no man beside me is gonna see you dressed like this again’ he said looking at your outfit 'so you like it? Hm maybe I should start wearing it to the ring?’ You said teasingly he just started kissing from your neck down 'hm or, I could rip it of right now. What you wear in the ring now is already bad enough to handle’ he whispers agains your neck you giggled 'yeah, that’s a pretty good idea’ you hoped off him and took off your shirt as you looked at him, you motioned for him to follow you. I guess this day ended up much better then you first envisioned.


End file.
